


新冠时期的爱情

by Lemonade_zsn



Category: Real Person Fiction, 名侦探学院
Genre: M/M, 白蒲 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29429040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonade_zsn/pseuds/Lemonade_zsn
Relationships: 白敬亭/蒲熠星
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

如果再过几十年，有人去访问蒲熠星和白敬亭，问到他们这一生中最难忘的时刻是什么，他们会告诉你是2020年蒲熠星去机场接白敬亭回家的时候。 

2020年，不是独属于蒲熠星和白敬亭两个人的回忆。那一年，是整个时代的伤疤，是所有经历过的人们的伤痛记忆。

白敬亭是名医生，呼吸外科的。19年的夏天才从医学院毕业的他，是整个呼吸外科最年轻的医生。而深夜急诊室基本上就是年轻医生的专利了，深夜加班什么的都是家常便饭。不过对于过日子来说，经常加班这还不是最辛苦的，最辛苦的是自己的伴侣也从事一份经常加班的工作。这意味着两个人在工作之余很少会有私人的时间，更不用说两个人共同的休闲时间了。

白敬亭的伴侣是蒲熠星，一位刚刚进入电视台工作的小记者。都说体制内可以朝九晚五的上班，但新闻可不会只在朝九晚五之间出现，所以这记者的工作也说不好是996还是007，大家都随时绷在弦上，恨不得主编这边一个电话，那边人就已经就位了。蒲熠星在同期的新员工里算是幸运的，毕业直接进了时事新闻小组，毕竟人家有个师父是撒贝宁，不过这就是后话了。

虽然两个人聚少离多，但日子还是照常过。深夜下班回家，门厅会亮着特意留的灯，回到卧室就能看见伴侣躺在床上香甜的酣睡，床头开到最低亮度的小夜灯隐约勾勒出面部的轮廓，影影绰绰，看不真切。那也没关系，这就足够了，足够让白天那一刻紧张、躁动不安的心安定下来。洗漱完在床上的另一半躺下，身旁的人感应到彼此的存在，无意识的朝对方翻身，也许还会伴随几声喃喃自语，大多数都是无意义的内容，中间穿插一句“你回来了啊”，不过你第二天问他昨晚跟自己说了什么，往往你只能收获到一双懵懵的眼睛。躺下后很快就会坠入梦乡，窗外则是繁星闪烁，又或是明月高悬天上。

偶尔当两个人都不用早起的时候，他们会选择赖床。如果闹钟打破了清晨的宁静，没关系，关掉它就好了。白敬亭和蒲熠星是典型的当代青年，秉持着睡觉大过天的思想主旨，两个人在卧室装了厚厚的遮光窗帘。窗帘的存在保证了他们本就不多的睡眠的时间能拥有更高的睡眠质量。

繁重的工作让两个人一有空闲时间就宅在家里，没错了，工作性质让难得的休息日自然全部都用来了休息，出去玩可是一件消耗大量体力的事情，这种时候出去玩简直是一点性价比都没有。但在家里久了，总归是想出去走一走的。

“阿蒲，我们今年年假出去玩吧。”

在用平板追美剧的蒲熠星突然听到自己正在用PS5打地平线男友说要出去玩，一时间有点没反应过来白敬亭在说什么。另一边的白敬亭迟迟没有听见蒲熠星的回应，便放下手柄扭头朝着蒲熠星的方向又说了一遍，“阿蒲，我们今年年假出去玩吧。”

蒲熠星这回可是听清了，但自家男友突然说要出去玩让他有些摸不到头脑。

“怎么突然说要出去玩？”

看着蒲熠星不开窍的样子，白敬亭无奈的摇了摇头，走过来坐到蒲熠星旁边，抽走了他手中的平板，“呀，我们从毕业到现在，这都多久没有正经出去玩过了。平时咱俩工作都那么忙，根本没有时间出去。再不趁着年假出去玩一圈，等年后哪里还有时间了啊？”

“我们是该好好出去玩一圈了”，蒲熠星翻开手机日历查看离年假还有多少天，“现在才12月，离过年还早呢，咱俩可以先好好计划一下我们的行程。”

临近年关的喜悦和计划好出游的好心情，让蒲熠星和白敬亭两人对他们开始工作后的人生第一个年假充满了无限的期待。

但世界就是这样，总是在所有人都毫无防备时给你致命一击。

今年伴随寒冬到来的，不只有漫天的飘雪和凌冽的北方，还有不知藏匿在何处的新型冠状病毒。那会有的人还叫它非典SARS。

2019年12月，新冠肺炎疫情在武汉爆发了。全球正式迈入新冠时代。

“虽然我知道我问了也不会有任何改变，但我再问你一遍，白敬亭，你真的要去吗？“蒲熠星站在客厅里，看着自己的男朋友一件一件的往那件24寸的行李箱里放东西，边整理边念叨什么一定要戴口罩，回家第一件事就是洗手，没有必要情况不要出门，家里提前买好了酒精和消毒液，一定要定期消毒。蒲熠星还是忍不住开口，想劝那人留下来，不要去。

蒲熠星很清楚，白敬亭是一名医生，一名呼吸外科的医生。这次的新冠疫情就是呼吸道疾病，而且当医生是白敬亭一直的梦想，他绝对不可能不去奔赴武汉。理智告诉他，武汉需要白敬亭这样的医生，国家需要白敬亭医生，那里的病人在等待这些医生的到来，带了生的希望。但白敬亭不止是医生啊，是他蒲熠星的男朋友，没有人能保证白敬亭可以安然无恙的回来。

客厅里的空气仿佛凝固了一般，白敬亭没有回答蒲熠星的问题，空气中充斥着两个人的呼吸声。除了墙上的钟表显示着时间的流逝，这里的一切仿佛都静止了。疫情实在是凶险，白敬亭说不出口自己会平安回来，让蒲熠星放心的话，但又不会留在这里袖手旁观。他只能在出发前最后的时间，陪他的阿蒲再多呆几分钟。

医院给支援武汉的医护人员订了最早的一班航班，在送白敬亭去机场的路上，车内的广播播报着今日新增确诊的人数。轻飘飘的数字沉甸甸的压在每个人的心上。

平日里人来人往络绎不绝的首都国际机场显得有些冷清。蒲熠星陪着白敬亭办完所有的手续，在安检入口前白敬亭把蒲熠星拥入怀里。怀中的蒲熠星红了眼眶，强忍着声音的颤抖，“你一定要平安回来，知道吗？“

“我一定会回来的，你等我。“说完，转身走进安检入口，克制着自己一直想回头望的冲动。

就这样，白敬亭在蒲熠星的视线中越来越来，直至消失不见。

白敬亭走后蒲熠星并没有闲下来，疫情牵动着全国人民的心，官媒必须做到实时的收集真实的信息再传播给广大人民群众。所有人都在加班加点的收集信息、写新闻稿、剪辑白敬亭走后蒲熠星并没有闲下来，疫情牵动着全国人民的心，官媒必须做到实时的收集真实的信息再传播给广大人民群众。所有人都在加班加点的收集信息、写新闻稿、剪辑、录制。

两个人彻底见不到面了，连视频通话的时间都没有了。每天都是依靠对方的留言才知道彼此的消息。每天最大的情话就是看见你的消息，告诉我你没事。

2020年3月，世界各地均爆发了新冠疫情。

自然界总是那么残忍，给那些拥有巨大破坏力的事物美丽的外表。电镜下的新冠病毒，就跟它的名字一样，像戴着一顶皇冠。就是这样的病毒，夺走了无数人的生命，击垮了无数个家庭。

就如同废墟中盛开的玫瑰一样，在如此巨大的灾难面前依旧闪烁着人性的光辉。我们见证了举国同心的众志成城，白衣天使的无私奉献，还有矢志不渝的忠贞爱情。

当接到白敬亭同事的电话时，蒲熠星的心里没有一丝实感，只听见通话的另一端传来白敬亭确诊的声音，后面似乎又说了些什么但他已经听不见了。

蒲熠星担心的事还是发生了。他想飞去武汉，但武汉封闭了，他去不了。他只能守在家里，等白敬亭的同事下班了给他打一通电话告诉他白敬亭的消息。

他什么都做不了。

他只能在家里，等着白敬亭的消息，守着白敬亭的那句话，他说过他会回来的。

一天又一天。

好在，上天回应了蒲熠星呼唤，回应了他们的爱情。

因为，爱情始终是爱情，只不过距离生死越近，爱就越浓郁。


	2. Chapter 2

几十年后，有人去访问蒲熠星，问到他这一生中最难忘的时刻是什么，蒲熠星会告诉你是2020年蒲熠星去机场接白敬亭回家的时候。

此时的蒲熠星已经不再是当年那个意气风发的新闻记者了，他苍老的面庞写满了平静，但凝视一个青花小盒的眼神却深邃悠远。从那个眼神里，你似乎能读到无数的过去和数不清的怀念。

“那一年，我二十五岁。”

蒲熠星，20世纪最伟大的时事新闻记者之一。他以特有的人文关怀的视角，给冰冷甚至残酷的新闻事实带去一份悲悯的情怀，读蒲熠星所撰写的新闻稿，你总是能感受到他对众生的怜爱，对世界的期盼。

作为新闻记者的蒲熠星在他刚毕业的那一年里，就遇到了他人生中经历过的最大的一次新闻。虽然已经过去数十年了，但提起那场浩劫，经历过的人们仍心存余悸。2019年年末爆发的新型冠状病毒疫情，给本世纪的人们带来了最多的伤痛和苦难，最后成为了记载在史书上的半页纸。

蒲熠星和白敬亭就是这半页纸中的人。

白敬亭对于各位来说绝对是一个陌生的名字，他是蒲熠星曾经的伴侣，最亲密无间的爱人。蒲熠星给我们看了当年的相册，一本精致，边角已经磨损但却一尘不染的相册，我们都在打趣蒲老师原来是个这么念旧的人，因为现在已经几乎没有再用实体相册了。但蒲熠星说出的理由，让我们所有人都无法言语。

“数据是会丢的，如果数据丢了，我又如何证明小白曾经存在过？但纸质的相册，只要我还在，他就在。”

那是多么坚定的话语，声音不大，但掷地有声。蒲熠星手里捧着的不是什么相册，他手里的就是他的白敬亭，他的伴侣，他的爱人。

时间回到2019年的夏天，蒲熠星和白敬亭两人从学校毕业了。蒲熠星成为了一名记者，白敬亭成为了一名医生。两个人工作都忙，毕业初期的聚少离多也没被两个人放在心上，毕竟以后日子还长。但年底的新冠疫情打破了一切。

作为一名呼吸外科的医生，白敬亭响应国家支援武汉的号召准备前往一线抗疫。蒲熠星也试图劝阻过，但很快他就放弃了。因为两个人都心知肚明，一定要有人前往武汉支援，尤其是呼吸外科的医生。两人都是深明大义之人，都懂得覆巢之下焉有完卵的道理。所以，武汉，不得不去，必须去，并且越快越好。

就这样，蒲熠星开车送白敬亭前往首都国际机场，送他前往武汉。

“你问我后不后悔，我只能说我很遗憾，但不后悔。”

疫情来势汹汹，势如水火。都说刀剑无眼水火无情，但这总算都是有形之物，总有躲避之法。但新冠病毒就像漂浮在空气中的尘埃，无孔不入，使人无处遁形。

武汉的日子是艰难的，虽然白敬亭每天打给蒲熠星的电话都说这边的情况没有想象中那么糟，但白敬亭骗得了别人，骗不了蒲熠星。蒲熠星是一名记者啊，时事新闻的记者，他恨不得比武汉人民还要了解武汉现在的困境。不过蒲熠星没有戳破白敬亭的谎言，只是一遍又一遍，不耐其烦地叮嘱他，一定要注意防护，按时给自己做个检测，一定要注意消毒……

一天，两天，一周，两周，蒲熠星在白敬亭离开的日子里，几乎每一天都是数着日子过的。早上睁眼第一件事就是看今天武汉新增了多少病例已经成为了蒲熠星的习惯。鲜红的数字就像是扎在心中的一把刀，数值每上升一个，刀尖就深入一分，鲜血淋漓。

对此，蒲熠星没有任何办法。他只能期盼疫情早日结束，爱人早日回来。这些日子里他报导了众多疫情期间感人至深的故事，让所有人知道，即使我们身陷囹圄，仍闪烁着人性的光辉。

“那一刻，我几乎都拿不住手机，我也听不到对面在说什么。我只能听见我跟我自己说，那不是真的。”

白敬亭感染了，成为了每日新增人数中的一个1。蒲熠星说自己其实早有心理准备，因为武汉的疫情实在是太过于严重，但当噩耗真的传来的时候，他还是会本能地抵触，不相信这是真的。

生活中的不幸总是接踵而至。蒲熠星为了去武汉见白敬亭一面，申请去一线做疫情新闻的实时报道，这个请求被驳回了。再怎么申明大义也好，蒲熠星终究只是一个刚毕业的学生，而且白敬亭是他最爱的爱人。想要见到白敬亭的念头盖过了一切，他冲进主编的办公室质问道，为何不允许他去武汉。

蒲熠星说，主编就说了一句话，我就知道，不能这样了。

“蒲熠星，记住，你是个记者，一个新闻记者。”

白敬亭对蒲熠星来说重要吗？重要。但还有更重要的事情在等着他。他的爱人为了更重要的事情毅然决然前往武汉，自己有什么理由在这里为了儿女私情这么不识大体。

蒲熠星说，“我只求老天垂怜。”

是啊，垂怜。一名刚刚毕业走向医生这个岗位的青年，一名在祖国需要义无反顾去往一线的青年，一名深深爱着自己爱人的青年，难道不值得上天怜惜一番吗？只能说，天不随人愿。白敬亭的病一天重似一天，前几天还能每天和蒲熠星打一通视频电话，越往后就终日咳嗽，几乎说不出一句完整的话来。

再往后，就收到了白敬亭的死讯。

因为疫情的原因，避免病毒再次扩散，死去的病人立刻就火化了。蒲熠星不仅见不到白敬亭最后一面，甚至连尸体都见不到。

蒲熠星驱车前往机场，接白敬亭回家。他再见到白敬亭时，他的爱人就在一方小小的青花盒子中了。

蒲熠星作为一名优秀的记者，报道过无数动人心弦的故事。但有关于白敬亭，他的爱人，在此之前却从未提起过。也许他们的故事只是那个特殊时期众多生离死别中的一个，但他们的爱情仍然会让人们为之动容。因为，爱情始终是爱情，只不过距离生死越近，爱就越浓郁。

让我们铭记那场灾难，铭记那份新冠时期的爱情。


End file.
